wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Starshine Beach Galaxy
The Starshine Beach Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is beach-themed and has some elements from Super Mario Sunshine such as Piantas that hurl Mario to other parts of the galaxy, a statue resembling the Great Pianta Statue of Delfino Plaza, the tower from Gelato Beach, and the underwater palace from Noki Bay. Crabbers and Lakitus are common enemies of this galaxy. Dash Peppers and Blimp Fruits can be found in this galaxy. To unlock this galaxy, get 35 Power Stars. Planets Starting Planet This planet takes place on a small tower surrounded by water. There is a Launch Star under there that will take Mario to the much bigger Starshine Beach Planet. Starshine Beach Planet A very big planet that is inhabited by Piantas. Crabbers and Lakitus can be found in the surface. Underwater, there are some Cheep Cheeps, Bloopers and Gringills. There is a tower on the west side of planet. On top of it are some trees. To the right of the starting point is a hill with a small hut-like structure. In the center of this planet is a Pianta fountain. On the east side of this planet is a big underwater section with a bottle-like floating platform and a big underwater structure. Bonus Planet This planet is inhabited by Crabbers. If Mario defeats them all within a time limit, he'll receive three 1up Mushrooms. Missions Surf, Sand, and Silver Stars Mario will land on the Starting Planet. He should then take the Launch Star to the Starshine Beach Planet. Here, Mario must collect five Silver Stars with the help of Yoshi. The first star is located in a structure near the beginning of the planet that can only be broken by a Spiny that was spat out by Yoshi. The second star is located on an odd platform that has a trampoline on the top and can be rolled around in water. Mario must position the Silver Star beneath the Star, then jump to grab the Star. The third Star is located on the top of the Pianta statue. Yoshi must use the Flower Grapples to get to the top, then Flutter Jump to reach the Star. The fourth star is located at the surface of the water next to the half hidden tower. It is easier to get this Star as Dash Yoshi. The fifth and final star is located at the top of the large tower surrounded by Cheep Cheeps. Blimp Yoshi is needed for this. After all five Silver Stars are collected, they will transform into the Power Star for Mario to collect. Enemies *Spinies *Lakitus *Crabbers *Twirlips *Gringills *Cheep Cheeps Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Starshine Beach Planet Climbing the Cloudy Tower This mission requires both the use of the Cloud Flower and Leaf Raft. Mario will land on the Starting Planet. He must walk over to the large half hidden tower on the other side of the Starshine Beach Planet. There, he must use the underwater entrance to hit a switch that will make a Cloud Flower appear. Mario must jump down and grab the flowerm then Long-Jump across to the Leaf Raft nearby. The player must guide the Leaf Raft to the Cloud Tower. Here, Mario must jump up to the top, where the Power Star is located. Enemies *Water Shooters *Cheep-Cheeps *Spiny Hermits *Bloopers Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Starshine Beach Planet Purple Coin Beach Dash Mario will land on the Starshine Beach Planet. He should go and crack open Yoshi's egg. With the help of the Dash Pepper, Mario and Yoshi must collect 100 of 140 Purple Coins within a time limit of 35 seconds. There are no enemies in this mission. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Starshine Beach Planet Green Star 1 This Green Power Star is located above a Question Block above a palm tree, next to a floating buoy. Yoshi must use the Blimp Fruit to reach the tree and then flutter jump to the Star. Green Star 2 This Green Star is located above the deep ocean in front of the giant tower. Mario must use Dash Yoshi to run towards it, then do a Flutter Jump and jump off of Yoshi to reach it. Green Star 3 Mario must activate the Ground Pound Switch and then use the Cloud Flower as well as the Leaf Raft, and go to the floating trampoline (which the trampoline should be facing upwards, where the Green Star's shadow should be in the small space) and then backflip and Spin. Do this multiple times to reach the Star. Trivia *This galaxy's name may be a reference to Super Mario Sunshine. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2